Scarletstar's Story
Authors note. This is the first Warriors story I have ever written. As a result, there are very similar parts to Bluestar's Prophecy. Also, I wrote this before I found out that the Clans moved to a new territory and I couldn't be bothered to change it. Huge edits coming up because I am on chapter 20. PART 1 Prolouge Prophecies are often made before the cat is born. StarClan control when they are made clear but they cannot control which cat is involved. No cat can. The cats of StarClan stood before a glittery pool. Many warriors could be seen and a few kits played by the water. "A prophecy is coming," said a brown tabby tom, "The prophecy of the Scarlet Sky." A black and white tom with a long tail nodded. "A kit with scarlet fur shall be born at dusk." "When the sky is scarlet," meowed a white tom with black paws, "The greatest leader will be born." "They shall suffer so much," meowed the tabby, "They shall run from their responsibilities but return with new warriors." The black and white tom spoke up, "Which Clan will they be in? WindClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan or ThunderClan?" A blue-grey she-cat looked up from the pool. "My Clan, ThunderClan." The StarClan warriors groaned, muttering, "It's always ThunderClan! Why is it always ThunderClan?" "Enough!" yowled the she-cat, "Tallstar, this kit shall be fast and agile, like WindClan." The black and white tom tucked his long tail over his paws as the she-cat continued, "Stop grumbling Blackstar for this cat can hunt at night, like ShadowClan." The white tom with black paws looked up proudly. "Thank you Bluestar," he whispered. Bluestar turned to the tabby tom. "Crookedstar, this cat has RiverClan ancestors so they can do everything and anything that you can." Crookedstar looked at Bluestar and nodded. "She shall be born tonight to an imporant tom and a beautiful she-cat. We must send the sign soon." Brookpool padded calmly over to the nursery. The sun was about to set, sending orange streaks across the sky. Suddenly, from nowhere, a fluffy grey kit bounced over to her. "Hi Rushykit," she meowed, "How is she?" The little kit sounded serious as he mewed, "Fine. A tom and a she-kit have been born and a third is on the way." "Good," said Brookpool. He shows promise, she thought, I should make him my apprentice. Inside the nursery, a dark ginger tom crouched beside a beautiful pale ginger queen, licking a tiny tom kit. He looked up to see who had entered before returning to licking the kit. Another queen held back three older kits while she licked a silver she-kit. "Streampelt," mewed Brookpool, "You are doing really well. Just two more kits, okay?" Streampelt opened her mouth to speak but another spasm of pain shook her and she yowled as a third kit was born. A tiny, pale ginger she-kit. "She looks like you!" exclaimed Foxstar, leaving his son, who was mewling loudly, and bounding over to his daughter to lick her. Brookpool looked outside. The sun had set and the sky was scarlet. "A kit with scarlet fur shall be born during a Scarlet ''," Brookpool heard the whisper clearly and listened, knowing it was a sign from StarClan, "''She shall suffer much and desert her responsibilities. But she shall return with new warriors and become the greatest leader in the history of the Clans." The whisper faded and Brookpool's thoughts were interrupted as a screech came from Streampelt as her final kit was born. It was a tiny, scarlet she-kit and when she was born, the sky turned gold. "A tiny kit!" thought Brookpool, "The daughter of a leader shall suffer so much. But what about her brother and sisters?" "Well done Streampelt," meowed Foxstar, licking his mate's ears, "What shall we name them?" Streampelt looked at her kits, three suckling her milk, the fourth being licked by the other queen, whose kits had become bored and had decided to sleep. The youngest kit squeaked suddenly and the queen placed her beside the silver she-kit. "The silver kit shall be called Silverkit," she decided, "And the tom shall be Flamekit." "Beautiful names," purred Foxstar, "How about...Rosekit for the pale she-kit." Streampelt nodded approvingly. "If you don't mind, I would like to name the last," mewed Brookpool gently. Foxstar looked at his mate, who nodded, and then nodded his agreement. "Scarletkit," meowed Brookpool, "Her name is Scarletkit." Chapter One "Poke. Poke. Poke." "Stop it Spiritkit, they're only a couple of days old." "I wanna play with them! Sunkit wants to listen to stories and Windkit just hunts a stupid ball of moss!" Scarletkit snuggled close to her mother. Spiritkit kept poking her and she didn't like it. Oh, make her go to sleep! It seemed like StarClan had pitied her because Spiritkit suddenly yawned and said, "I'm tired!" before curling into a ball and falling asleep. "Peace at last!" meowed Spiritkit's mother, "How are your kits, Streampelt?" "Growing fast," purred Streampelt, "Brookpool says they should be opening their eyes soon." "I'll get some sleep now so you'll get some peace," yawned the other queen. "Thanks Cloudheart," said Streampelt, sounding tired. Scarletkit woke early the next morning. She did not want to move, as she was warm and comfortable where she was, curled up between her littermates. She tried to fall back into sleep, but failed because something bright was shining on her head. Scarletkit opened her eyes to find out what this bright thing was. She saw a big, blurry shape and blinked a few times to focus. Aha! Now she could see properly! It was her mother, Streampelt. She was beautiful! Her pelt was pale ginger and she had a white patch on her ear. Scarletkit twisted and tried to look at herself. Do I look like Mama? Sadly, she didn't, for she was not as pale as she was and she was a lot fluffier. She looked over at her littermates. Rosekit was pale like her mother. Scarletkit felt jealous of her, she wanted to look like her mother. Flamekit was dark ginger, like her. Silverkit was the odd-one-out, she was sleek and silvery grey. She is pretty, but not as pretty as Mama. As she looked across the nursery, Scarletsky spotted three other kits, cuddled up close to their mother. They were much bigger than she was. The biggest kit was bright ginger, almost gold she-kit. Randomly, Scarletkit guessed that it was Spiritkit, the kit who had been poking her. The paler she-kit might be Sunkit. So the pale grey tom must be Windkit! The kit that might be Spiritkit stirred and woke up, revealing bright green eyes. Scarletkit shut her own eyes and snuggled back into the warmth of her mother. I don't want to play with her! She might poke me again! Just before Scarletkit was about to fall back into the clutches of sleep, a proud meow made her wake again. "Three of my kits have opened their eyes!" Scarletkit recognised that meow. It was her mother, Streampelt! Oh, I don't want to be the only kit whose eyes haven't opened yet! Scarletkit opened her eyes and looked at Streampelt. She looked down at the kit and licked the top of her head. "Welcome to ThunderClan, my little Scarletkit." Chapter Two Seeing that she had four new kits to play with, Spiritkit ran around the nursery waking up every single cat. Scarletkit squeaked and shuffled backwards, tripping over her mother's tail and landing on her back. Ow! ''Streampelt picked her up and placed her next to Silverkit who looked at her with blue eyes. Scarletkit looked back which made her sister purr and snuggle up next to her. Spiritkit's happy rampage had disturbed four other cats, who Scarletkit had never seen before. There was a light brown tabby queen with two kits who looked at Spiritkit with huge eyes. One kit was a small grey and white she-kit and the other a dark brown tabby. He looked at Scarletkit with interest, which made her squirm. ''Who is he? "Oh, Spiritkit!" said another she-cat, sounding annoyed, "I was having a lovely dream." Spiritkit turned to the queen. She was very pretty, black with a white face and paws. Her amber eyes were clouded with sleep. "Sorry Sweetberry," she apologised. Sweetberry. What a nice name! I want one like that! Streampelt looked proudly at her four kits and meowed, "Your father will be proud when he visits the nursery today." Rosekit stepped over to Streampelt, treading on Flamekit's tail which made him squeal. "Who's our father?" she asked, with her head tipped to one side. Streampelt looked at her. "Foxstar, the leader of ThunderClan is your father," she replied with a fond tone to her voice. "What does a leader do?" Rosekit was very inquisitive. "It's their job to look after all the cats in the Clan, from the youngest kit to the oldest elder." "What does an elder do?" "Nothing really," came a new voice from the den entrance, " They leave all the work to us, the poor, exhausted apprentices." "Sparrowpaw!" purred Sweetberry, "Don't let Rosetail hear that! She'll claw your ears off!" Purring, a young she-cat stepped into the light. Her tabby fur was such a light grey colour that she almost looked white. Her blue eyes shone with mischief. "Mistbreeze asked Owlpaw to find out if you wanted any moss, but she stepped on a thorn and then Mistbreeze made me do it," she said. Tilting her head, she added, "Now that I think about it, I bet she did it on purpose." Silverkit giggled. Sparrowpaw turned to her and stuck her tounge out, making her laugh even more. Streampelt rolled her eyes and meowed, "I'd love some new moss, seeing as '' somebody'' ripped it to shreds." Scarletkit noticed that her brother was trying hard to look innocent. Unfortunately, he wasn't trying hard enough. The other queens wanted moss too, so Sparrowpaw padded out of the den, muttering, "I have to get Owlpaw to get the moss. If she says no, I'll remind her of what sisters can do..." Chapter Three Shortly after Sparrowpaw had left, a yowl came from outside the nursery. It frightened Scarletkit and she ran to her mother. "Let all cats who have begun their warrior training gather beneath the High-tree for a Clan meeting!" "Wh-what's that?" stammered Scarletkit, watching as Cloudheart grabbed Spiritkit by the scruff. Spiritkit obviously wanted to go outside. "That's your father, Scarletkit," meowed Streampelt, over Spiritkit's cries of, "I'm nearly an apprentice!" "What's he doing?" asked Flamekit, who had become distracted from Streampelt's flicking tail. "Calling a Clan meeting," she purred, "Get used to it, he does it every day." Foxstar continued the meeting, which turned out to be a warrior ceremony for Sparrowpaw and her sister Owlpaw. Their names changed! "Mama," asked Scarletkit, "Why has Sparrowpaw's name changed?" I like my name! Streampelt looked at Scarletkit. "When a kit reaches six moons, they are no longer a kit and the end of their name changes to "paw". This is because they are now an apprentice and will be until their mentor thinks they have finished their training. Then the "paw" is changed to another name, meaning they are a warrior. If they become leader, "star" is put on the end. Got that?" Scarletkit nodded and started making up warrior names for herself. Scarletwind? No. Scarletstorm? No. Umm... Oh! Mama told me I was born during a Scarlet Sky! Scarletsky! Perfect... Scarletkit squealed as Silverkit jumped on her. "You're an intruder!" she yowled, "I have to protect the camp!" Flamekit, Rosekit and the brown tabby tom ran over and leaped on Silverkit. "We're her Clanmates!" growled the tabby, "We have to protect her!" "Yeah!" agreed Flamekit and Rosekit, "Swiftkit is our leader!" Oh, he's called Swiftkit! What about his sister? Swiftkit turned to his sister. "Cloudkit!" he called, "Come play!" Cloudkit shook her head. "No Swiftkit," she said in a sing-song voice, "I don't want to!" "You're boring!" wailed Swiftkit and continued to bat Silverkit with little paws until she surrendered. "The enemy has been defeated!" cried Rosekit as Silverkit ran to her mother in mock fear. "Did I miss a nursery battle?" A new cat stood in the nursery entrance. He had dark ginger fur and bright green eyes. Streampelt got up, purring. "Hello love. Come meet our kits." He's my father? thought Scarletkit, Yay! I look like my Foxstar, the leader! Foxstar looked at her and her littermates, looking proud. "They've opened their eyes already?" he meowed, "They're only a few days old. And Flamekit and Scarletkit look like me, except I hope they don't have my ugly face!" Silverkit looked up, "You don't have an ugly face!" she mewed, "Neither does Scarletkit!" "What about me?" asked Flamekit. Silverkit shrugged, "You're alright." "Shush you two," scolded Streampelt and she looked at Foxstar, "You shush too." "Yes Streampelt, sorry Streampelt," meowed Foxstar, meekly. He walked to the exit, hanging his head. After he had went out, he poked his head back in again and purred, "See you later, my ''kits!" When Foxstar was definetly gone, Scarletkit turned to her mother, "He's cool! I want to be just like him one day!" "Maybe you will," purred Streampelt, "But no matter what you do, I'll always be proud of you." Chapter four "We're going to see the ''elders?" cried Scarletkit, "But Sparroweye said they don't do anything!" Category:Fanfiction